Intuition
by FanFiction.net fan
Summary: Sequel to Can't Fight The Moonlight: When Joey goes missing, the gang turn to the only person with the resources to help find him. Kaiba knows that Joey doesn't need searching for. Song fic, One Shot, Yaoi


Intuition

Completed

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did I wouldn't be writing this story; I would be elsewhere. I don't own _Intuition_ by John Lennon either.

**Notes:**

This is the sequel to Can't Fight The Moonlight. You won't really miss out on anything by reading this first, except how Seto and Joey got together, but beware that this story does officially come after Can't Fight The Moonlight.

WARNING: Contains Yaoi, which is boy x boy relationships. So if you don't like Yaoi, click you browser's back button now.

I will be using the English names for this fic, though Joey will sometimes be referred to as Jou, instead of Joe, as I think the first spelling looks better.

_Italics_ are the lyrics of the song.

"" are talking.

Please read and review!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Intuition_ by John Lennon.

_My intentions are good, I use my intuition_

_It takes me for a ride_

Kaiba couldn't believe he was doing this. Standing with his back to the geek squad, he called orders and his employees hurried to obey. The red dots on the map that covered the opposite wall vanished one by one. Soon there were no blinking dots showing. Kaiba turned to the other teens behind him, Mokuba at his side. "As you can see, the mutt is not duelling. Now I hope you believe me that he is safe, and not in danger."

"If you know that Joey is safe then why don't you tell us where he is?" Téa asked. Kaiba sighed at this in frustration.

"Because even I don't know where he has gone. I simply gave him some money and told him to take a holiday." Yugi quickly stepped in as Tristan opened his mouth to say something.

"Thank you for helping Kaiba. Come on you guys. We can only wait now." The others looked at Yugi in surprise but followed him out, throwing mad glances back at Kaiba. Kaiba had his back to them again and did not see the looks, though he could guess what Téa and Tristan were doing.

"Is Joey really alright Seto?" Mokuba asked his older brother, who was still staring at the map of Domino City.

"Yes Mokuba," his brother answered. "He is okay."

_But I never understood other people's superstition_

_It seemed like suicide_

"Why didn't you get Kaiba to tell us where Joey is?" Tristan asked, angry that his best friend had not questioned the CEO further.

"Because I trust Kaiba. If he says that he doesn't know where Joey is, then he doesn't know where Joey is," Yugi replied, getting them each a cup of water. They were sitting in the kitchen of the Game Shop after their trip to Kaiba Corp.

"Why do you believe him?" Tristan asked Yugi. He couldn't believe that one of his best friends was missing.

"You forget, Tristan, that he has helped us many times." Tristan huffed and downed the rest of the water.

"And sometimes he has been no help at all."

_And as I play the game of life_

_I try to make it better each and every day_

Kaiba sat in his office late that night, finishing off some work that had been pushed to the side when his secretary had called to say that Joey's friends wanted to see him. Which had led to at least half an hour of showing the trio using Kaiba Corp. technology that Joey was not dueling, that he wasn't being held in a police cell, and that he wasn't admitted to Domino Hospital, among other things. Kaiba knew that Joey was okay, but he still worried about him. He didn't know where his puppy was, and he didn't want to invade on his privacy, so he hadn't tried to call. After saving his work one last time, Kaiba shut down the laptop and left his office, briefcase in hand. He had a gut feeling that Joey was okay, and pushed all thoughts of the mutt being hurt to the back of his mind as he climbed into the limousine.

_And when I struggle in the night_

_The magic of the music seems to light the way_

Yugi, Téa and Tristan explored Domino from top to bottom the next morning. They visited all the places that Joey could have been, which ranged from the park to the arcade, where Joey liked to hang out and challenge anyone to a game that was game enough to try. Joey was good at the arcade games and only a few could beat him, like Yugi. Téa preferred the dance game, and not many could even come close to her score. Yugi came to the arcade often with Joey and would verse the blond, who only played against Yugi for the fun of it, hoping to break his losing streak. When they didn't find Joey at the arcade, they headed back to the game shop. Along the way Téa and Tristan agreed to go see Kaiba in the afternoon. Yugi didn't think it would help much, but didn't voice his thoughts.

_Intuition takes me there_

When Seto awoke that morning, he decided to look through all the spare rooms in the mansion and find out what was in them. It was his day off. After he had taken over the company, he had planned to go through all the rooms and dispose of anything relating to his stepfather and the unhappy memories of his own past. When he went into the kitchen to get breakfast, he was met by the chef, who said that some of the food had gone missing, and had he seen it? She wasn't angry, but she did like to keep tabs on what they had so she knew if she was running low on anything. Seto hadn't seen the food, and said that Mokuba might have been peckish and taken it. The cook agreed. She had often caught Mokuba snacking before and after meals, though Seto preferred that his younger brother didn't snack close to mealtimes so he wouldn't ruin his appetite. After having breakfast, Seto headed upstairs to have a look at the rooms.

_Intuition takes me everywhere_

Yugi had managed to stop Téa and Tristan from going to Kaiba Corp after lunch. He argued that it was Sunday and that Seto was probably at home spending time with Mokuba. The other two finally agreed to trust Kaiba that Joey was okay and they started a game of Monopoly, quickly getting caught up in the buying and selling of the different properties and aspects of the game. Their minds weren't really on the game though and they gave up after half an hour. They packed up the game and headed out again to look for Joey.

_Well my instincts are fine_

_I had to learn to use them in order to survive_

_And time after time confirmed an old suspicion_

_It's good to be alive_

Seto made his way slowly through each spare room, memories of his childhood flowing through his mind, which he pushed back again and again. After slapping red tags on furniture and other objects that he wanted to get rid of, he approached the door of his old bedroom. He frowned at the thought. When Gozaburo was training him he had made him sleep in a room next to his, away from Mokuba. This had been to make sure that Seto didn't forget about his training. Pushing open the door, the memory vanished. The thin curtains let gentle sunlight into the room that played on the floor near the bed, but no further. Lying on the bed under a dark blue doona, dressed in some of Seto's clothes, was Joey. He was resting on his side facing the door, his expression peaceful in sleep. Gently closing the door, his eyes never leaving the sleeping blond, Seto smiled. So that was why he couldn't find some of his clothes. He stepped to the bed and gently drew a line down Joey's cheek with an index finger. Joey sighed happily, causing Seto to give another of his rare smiles that were reserved for his brother and his pup. Shrugging off his trench coat, Seto slipped under the doona and pulled Jou closer, who snuggled into him before falling into a deeper sleep. Yawning, Seto closed his eyes. He would tell Yugi that he had found Joey. Later.

_And when I'm deep down and out and lose communication_

_With nothing left to say_

_It's then I realize it's only a condition_

_Of seeing things that way_

_Intuition takes me there_

_Intuition takes me everywhere_

* * *

I chose this version of the song _Intuition_ purely because of the lyrics that I have put before Seto approaches his old bedroom door; they fitted in so well with what I had written already.

Joey was asleep because he likes to sleep in, and it was he who had stolen the food the cook was asking Seto about.

I wrote in my author's notes in _Can't Fight The Moonlight_ that I thought tuppence mant very little. My first reviewer, Hari, corrected that for me. Tuppence actually means two pence.

There will be a sequel to this, and it will be the last story in this 'trilogy', if you want a name for them. I will post it before I post my other Yu-Gi-Oh! story. I will also include notes about it being the sequel in the author's notes.

Thank you for reading, and please review!


End file.
